Tales Of Kingdom Hearts
by wilji1090
Summary: Do the stories end with the death of the hero? Or is death merely another chapter in the hero's tale?
1. Tales of the Path of Destiny

Tales of the Path of Destiny

"_The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time." – Mark Twain_

Staring at the intense battle, Caleb Vanheart stood leaning on the wall for support. Blood dripped from his wounds which were far too severe to survive. He coughed holding his side and spitting out the fresh blood that had found its unwelcome way into his mouth. To say he was afraid would be something of an understatement. He wasn't sure what awaited him whether the Christian Heaven or Hell, the Yevonite cycle of rebirth, or even his own belief in the Goddess Etro's Garden. He wasn't sure and for the first time… he felt alone and truly scared because there was no enemy to overcome, no challenge to meet him… there was simply the unknown awaiting him. He steadied himself as he watched the sleek ships of the United Nations and the utilitarian ships of the Sanctum of the Radiant Gardens navies clash with the jet black conical ships of the Black Hand and smiled softly, "To think… we were all taught initially that we were at odds with the Earth…" He muttered.

It was true; for the most part of his life the rather chilly relationship between Galtea and Manhattan dominated the news. Various journalists from all members of the Six Nation Alliance speculated an inevitable war would break out over some trivial incident; however… a series of events served the purpose of making staunch allies out of the two powerhouses. Caleb smiled as he looked upon the sight of a Sanctum dreadnought shielding an Earth frigate, likely carrying hostages that Romanov had taken. He looked down at the cigarette in his hand and snorted in amusement, '_Marie would have killed me if she saw me now…'_

He placed the cigarette in his mouth and snapped his fingers causing a low flame to appear. Not all that surprising given how exhausted he was and the strain of holding himself up causing a further drain on what stamina he had left. He puffed away to get the cigarette lit and smiled slightly as he inhaled the scent of burning tobacco. His eyes widened as his lungs ached and his throat burned in protest, coughing up puffs of smoke he sighed, '_How Kirin can stomach this shit I'll never know…_' He thought in amusement as he exhaled a steady stream of smoke.

He grimaced in pain feeling the wound in his stomach bleeding profusely; however, he still remained standing as he observed the battle before him. Exhaling a large plume of smoke, he had to laugh silently at the fact that the protesting of his throat and lungs had largely subsided. He felt a sense of nostalgia wash over him, perhaps it was as they said and that his final moments would be spent thinking about the beginning. He looked down at the body beside him and frowned, things had been confusing for a time. But even so, the young woman who now lay deceased beside him had provided him with a sense of desire not felt since the passing of his late wife.

'_It's almost funny really, when I lost Elana all those years back, I can't really recall if I had changed in any way. To some, maybe I did, but I never really noticed it. Ha… losing my Captain to the pirate raid was something illuminating really… because of it, I Awakened as Sora called all Keybearers. I killed them all wishing to take vengeance for my Captain, my lover… all of it really boiled down to sheer anger. I was angry that she was gone, I was angry that I wasn't fast enough to save her. I was just… angry, but afterwards… I don't know if I just repressed any of it or if I had simply decided to carry on to honor her memory. Still… my surprise came from the General Staff more than anything upon my return to the Sanctum of the Radiant Gardens…'_

* * *

><p>Caleb stood at the young age of nineteen adorned in an olive green military uniform. It was the uniform of the Sanctum military. The frock trailed to his shins and was adorned with a black belt secured firmly upon his waist. Upon the golden buckle was the emblem of a fleur de lei and cog, the symbol of the new government of the Radiant Gardens. His trousers, also olive green stood tucked into a pair of black combat boots while his hands, gloved in black, sat clasped behind his back. He stood with his legs spread shoulder width apart and his normally wild brown hair combed back so as to give the General Staff full view of his face.<p>

He stood stoic before the General Staff that now loomed over him from their massive podiums. The room was designed to evoke a sense of intimidation from the highest offices of the Sanctum military, but centered at the direct center was the Chief of the General Staff who also held the prestigious position of the Minister of Defense. Yes… Vayne Solidor was a rather intimidating individual, but he was held as a tactical genius in many regards. Caleb wasn't showing it, but he was unbelievably nervous standing before the General Staff, gulping inaudibly he quelled the urge to ask any questions. Vayne cleared his throat, "Staff Lieutenant Caleb Feynir Vanheart, son of Judge Abram Malleus Vanheart and Celeste Orianna Vanheart. It is finally good to have a face to a name." The man spoke with careful ease, "You are brought before the General Staff of the Sanctum Armed Forces to discuss the events leading up to Captain Elana Fallendorf's death. You may begin at your leisure."

"I understand Defense Minister Solidor." Caleb stated calmly, "As I had outlined in my report our ship, the _CSC Tonberry_, had been attacked by a group of pirates that call themselves the Crimson Marauders. We took to our stations and tried to prevent them from boarding; however… they seemed to have the ability to command the Heartless themselves and the combined force overwhelmed us initially."

Vayne remained silent as did the others, including the Fleet Admiral, Cid Highwind, Caleb took it as invitation to continue, "While the crew and Captain Fallendorf moved to defend the ship, I had fallen unconscious, presumably due to the stress of the situation."

"Yes… the medical reports mentioned you had been incapacitated… truly unusual," The Defense Minister muttered, "Yet… you were miraculously unharmed?"

"Miraculous isn't how I would describe it sir," Caleb replied evenly, "I found myself falling into what looked like one of those Stations of Awakening like what Sora and Riku had described during their trials to gain their keyblades and later their Mark of Mastery exams." He sighed and held up his hand causing a bright light to appear, the light faded revealing a beautiful weapon of sapphire, silver, and gold; Vayne looked awed although Caleb did not share in the awe, "Quite frankly sir, I am not sure why I was given this weapon, but it did not help me in saving my captain or my crew. They earned their right to their victory, even if Captain Fallendorf was lost, but… I don't feel that I deserve to be here."

Vayne clicked his tongue and leaned back thoughtfully, "I must disagree, Staff Lieutenant…" He mused, "…I was regrettably preoccupied during the days, but I think that the fact you are here implies a far greater purpose." He smiled calmly, "Tell me… are you happy working with the Merchant Fleet?"

Caleb blinked before withdrawing his keyblade, "I like it plenty, sir." He answered.

The Minister shook his head, "That isn't what I asked…"

Feeling a tint of embarrassment wash over him, Caleb cleared his throat, "It isn't what I thought it would be, but I wouldn't say I was unhappy with where I am." He replied, "I mean… I once thought it'd be an easy way to serve out the mandated service to the Sanctum. But now…I don't think it's as easy as some made it out to be."

Vayne chuckled, "To be quite frank, with the reports filed from the chief medical officer, there has been a sense that maybe what I am about to do is unwise due to your recent losses; however, I also recognize the value in having a keyblade." He mused, "As of this moment, we are transferring you from the _Tonberry_ onto a new ship, the _Fahrenheit. _It is an experimental frigate so it will be a bit less hectic than managing the cruiser you've been on for a time; however, this also must come with a promotion as the ship is yours to command. That is… if you want it."

Caleb only stared in shock before pursing his lips tight, "How soon would you need an answer by?" He asked cautiously.

"Tomorrow, I understand if you need time to sort this out; however, this offer is limited." Vayne replied, "Moreover, you will technically exist outside of rank and file serving the Sanctum in the same capacity that Sora and Riku have aided the Destiny Islands Republic and the Commonwealth of the Magic Kingdom. You would report to this office or to His Excellency, Chancellor Ondore."

* * *

><p>Funnily enough, the beginnings of the team were easy enough.<p>

Caleb sighed, leaning over the railing to balance; an explosion rocked the ship as he looked up and saw an Earth ship explode from a hail of missiles from one of the Black Hand ships. He frowned, he hated feeling useless really. He wanted to be in the main room and aiding his friends in the confrontation, but Karen's blades had done wonders to disrupt his chakra; the fact he could form a flame was something of a miracle. He knew that his death was imminent, they had no potions left and Kirin's vampiric blood was not doing the trick to counteract the poison that prevented his wounds from healing through what normally would have worked. He glanced back at Karen Traveller's body and sighed sadly exhaling a plume of smoke. He smiled; however, thinking about the good times he had with the women in his life.

Elana Fallendorf, Marie Colonrae, Cecile Novak, and Karen Traveller had one thing in common; they were all objects of Caleb's fancy. Whether it was the domineering personality of Captain Fallendorf, the almost innocent air of Marie, the combative attitude of Cecile, or the hyperaggressive attitude of Karen, the fact of the matter was that they each held a spot in Caleb's heart. True, he had forgone a traditional relationship in the wake of Marie's death, but it didn't his heart had become stone or anything. He was still a human. Aside from Marie, he really only held a pining for Cecile Novak, the Seeker of Iscariot, though… that relationship went rather sour fast. Marie was one of those rare relationships where Caleb found himself feeling at peace, after all why would he have married her if that had not been the case? Alas, that had been a relationship that ended rather badly as well on account of Marie's death.

'_It was almost weird meeting Marie on Cambria. Her Majesty, Empress Persephone li Cambria, was almost amused at Marie's request to accompany us, as if she saw something that even Marie herself was oblivious to. The hell of it is, the Huntress of Cambria was without a doubt a benefit to have since she was a notable healer. Archery may have fallen out of practice in other worlds like Earth, but Cambria still seemed to make excellent use out of it….'_

* * *

><p>Caleb, Kirin, Rikku, Luigi, and Toad trekked through the forests of Cambria with Marie serving as their guide through the dense thicket. The blue haired Sister of Light had her shortsword drawn slicing through the vines, Caleb cocked an eyebrow as a soldier heartless appeared. Before the team made the move to draw their weapons, Marie had switched her shortsword with her bow and notched an arrow. Breathing softly, she loosed the arrow nailing a soldier heartless square between the eyes causing it to disperse into the shadows that spawned it. She relaxed slightly before slinging the bow over her shoulder, glancing back at the team with a cheery smile, "So! What would Her Majesty, the Queen ask of the Sanctum of the Radiant Gardens?" She asked, "Not to mention, I find it odd that the Earth is now readily working with the Sanctum." She stated looking at Kirin.<p>

Kirin didn't falter, "The point is that while Okiri may be a bumbling oaf, he recognizes the fact that the Earth has lost the race to acquire a keyblade. While the hardliners are still adamant that we can still win, Okiri and most others believe that the Keyblade, while not a weapon on the scale of the atom bomb in the twentieth century, is still a powerful symbol. The trick is to convince others of the worth of a joint Sanctum-Earth strike team much like how Sora helps out at the behest of Destiny Islands and the Commonwealth."

"I think Her Majesty sees the benefits as well." Caleb explained, "As I understand Cambria is one of the wealthier planets that both the Sanctum and Earth trade with. For us, and perhaps for the Earth, losing Cambria would be disastrous to the interstellar economy. I believe the Earthlings compare it to something like… losing Greece or their stock market crashing."

"A bit simplistic, but accurate nonetheless," Kirin nodded placing a cigarette in his mouth.

Marie simply turned and walked up to Kirin yanking the cigarette from his mouth, "Those are bad for you. And those around you." She replied causing the Black Prince to blink in surprise.

Caleb was working to hide a smile of amusement only to fail hearing Rikku, Luigi, and Toad begin snickering. Caleb began chuckling before outright bursting into laughter at the sight of the three century old vampire being lectured by a young woman no older than the nineteen year old Sanctum captain. Marie resumed her place at the head of the pack while Kirin shoved his hands into his overcoat grumbling irritably to himself, Caleb turned back and laughed, "Hey, if this is how the self proclaimed Schwarz Graf handles being lectured by us mortals, then I'd hate to see who… oh what's that Earthly expression? Pisses in your cornflakes?"

Even Kirin had to smirk at that one.

* * *

><p>They were an odd menagerie, but somehow it worked to their advantage with everyone playing up a role in the team itself. Kirin was the brains of the outfit, Rikku was effectively the soul of the team, Luigi was simultaneously comic relief and the lore expert when it came to magic, Toad was also comic relief and he served as a weapons expert helping bring out the best of the Fahrenheit's systems, Marie was the heart of the team keeping them grounded, and Caleb? Caleb was just the face, an admittedly good looking face, but a face nonetheless. They all had their talents on the battlefield and on the ship, but they were all a family of sorts.<p>

Caleb found himself watching the interstellar clash; the Allied forces were doing wonders to the Black Hand. They were winning. A sight like this would have normally unnerved Caleb; however, he had a sneaking suspicion that it was due to the efforts of the others fighting with Romanov which prevented Romanov from maintaining her unusual connection with her soldiers. He gave a pained chuckle, "Give 'em Hell guys…" He exhaled another plume of smoke.

He thought back to the adventures he and the team had, more specifically, the pain he had felt when Marie had seemingly perished during a fateful mission in Arendelle due to the treacherous Prince Hans. The fact was that he had come to regard her rather fondly and he had been kicking himself for the fact that he did not come forward about his feelings, it bothered him still to this day that he let his own insecurities hold him back; true, it may not have prevented what was thought to have been her demise it would have allowed him to remove weight from his shoulders and understand where they had stood.

It was difficult to even resume his usual routine of "Different World, Different Girl" due to his mind playing games with him. The hell of it was that his attitude had taken a sharp turn to the point he wasn't joking nearly as much as he used to, a fact that caused Rikku a great deal of concern. Taking a sojourn to the Olympus Coliseum; however, seemed to be just what was needed as they had met perhaps the third person bearing the name Riku.

'_Perhaps it was the Maker's way of giving me a chance to vent my frustrations out on someone. But really, that fight on Olympus had done wonders to bring me out of my funk. Guess having someone kick your teeth in and try to cave your skull in works wonders.'_

* * *

><p>Caleb walked into the arena of the Coliseum with his keyblade drawn and held casually at his side, he watched as a young boy with features similar to his own walked into the arena. The boy seemed to favor wearing clothing mirroring that of Genesis Rhapsodos; however, the boy seemed to carry the expression of a man who lived nearly as long as Kirin had. Glancing up into the stands, he saw his team watching intently, Kirin seeming the most interested. The boy drew out a sword that caused Caleb to roll his eyes, "Really? What is it with the brooding types and carrying gigantic swords?" He groaned.<p>

The boy regarded Caleb's observation blandly, "This coming from one wielding a weapon like the Keyblade? You've the gall to call my weapon ridiculous?" He asked, "Do you even know who I am?"

Caleb smirked, "Yeah! Of course I do! You're that guy from that thing!" He exclaimed, "I thought you'd be a lot bigger though. Guess I can't win them all can I?"

A bolt of lightning streaked across the skies as Caleb rushed after the boy. He leaped up and brought his keyblade down aiming to cleave his opponent in half; however, the large sword was swung to parry away the keyblade. The boy proceeded to then deliver a kick to Caleb's stomach sending him flying backwards and skidding across the ground, "My name is Riku Katsuragi, I am the slayer of the Dragon Emperor Ryukotei."

Caleb coughed hard spitting up blood, "Damn… you're a lot faster than I thought with that sword. But yeah… dragon slayer huh…? Okay, I'm somewhat impressed." He wheezed as he stood up, _'Not only that… but he hits like a Behemoth…'_

Katsuragi only cocked an eyebrow, "I get the impression you're mocking me."

"Oh no, no…" Caleb began while dusting himself off, "Dragons, at least on my world, are notoriously stubborn creatures to kill. Hell, we've got a dragon named Yiazmat that hasn't been slain yet. In fact, no one, not even the strongest of us dare to provoke Yiazmat." He mused before readying himself once again.

Katsuragi only smirked, "Well… perhaps I should turn up the heat." He reared his head back before bellowing out a jet of flames causing Caleb's eyes to widen, Katsuragi only smiled, "You see… when I took Ryukotei's life, I took his essence into my being. In other words, I'm a dragon-human hybrid."

The flames were hot sure; however, Caleb struck his keyblade into the ground and held out his hands, "Reflera!" He exclaimed causing a dome of light to appear around him. The heat was intense, eating through the barrier; however, the flames had not touched him much to his surprise, "Huh… who'd have thought that would work."

Katsuragi leapt through the flames and delivered a strong punch at Caleb only to hit the barrier, Caleb grinned as he allowed the barrier to disperse. The Dragon Slayer looked as if he had been injured in the failed attempt, "Y'know, I'm just spitballing here, but you're probably wondering just what the hell happened right? You see, the Reflect spell has the ability to not only protect me against projectiles, but it also has the ability to reflect partial damage back to my attacker if they're within range." He explained, "Reflect sends the smallest amount back to my opponent while Reflera sends back a moderate amount. So in your case, it was like being hit with a sack of bricks."

Katsuragi raised an eyebrow, "And yet it looks like the barrier isn't permanent." He stated as Caleb released the Reflera spell.

The Jackal only shrugged, "It's true, I can get it up, but I can't keep it up." He grinned hearing a groan coming from the stands.

Kirin shook his head in disbelief, "Well Half-Pint, I think you were right after all." He reached into his coat pocket and withdrew several coins, "Sixty Gil as we agreed."

The Al Bhed merely grinned and took the money, "Thank you, Sour-Puss." Rikku grinned.

* * *

><p>Caleb coughed spitting out more blood, "Still can't believe those two had a bet going." He exhaled smoke, "Though, I think Kirin wound up getting some of that money back when Katsuragi kicked my ass into next week. Still, Aphrodite healing me wasn't the worst thing to wake up to." He grinned before wincing in pain.<p>

He glanced down beside him at the body of Karen Traveller feeling that dreadful sense of mortality once more. The team's dynamic was impressive, but when they had met with Cecile Novak at Traverse Town, it had only been improved. Cecile was an Iscariot agent, as Kirin had so elaborated, one of the Vatican's anti-vampire divisions, and she was extraordinarily skilled in medical arts as well as working with light magic, something that Caleb desperately needed help in working with. He chuckled recalling how difficult it had been to move his own basic Reflect spell into Reflera, but Cecile had been a patient instructor. He sighed dejectedly; the two of them had been quite close and even intimate. Yet… Caleb wasn't sure if he could enjoy simple flings anymore.

Regardless, he kept his feelings pushed to the side due to the fact that the team had more pressing issues to face such as the emergence of a spirit named Zamiel.

'_Ah yeah… Zamiel… the first time that I had ever come close to death. The damned demon's power was insane when we fought his first victim, even to the point that Kirin's father, Alucard, had to step in and help defeat the damn thing. Even then… who could've predicted that Alucard would fall victim to Zamiel himself? By drinking Roman's blood, Alucard had unintentionally brought Zamiel's essence into himself. Maker… that was the most terrifying moment of my life… But for Kirin? I think that was the first time I had ever seen him scared, and I mean as if he were a child…'_

* * *

><p>Caleb and his team watched in utter horror as Alucard casually discarded the body of Roman. Kirin; however, was the lone exception to their shared horror as he had come to expect the sheer brutality of his father. Approaching the Count of Transylvania, Kirin merely clasped a hand on his father's shoulder, "I hate to say it but… we would've probably died then and there were it not for your help…" He stated only to be shoved back roughly by Alucard, "…Father?"<p>

"You all need to leave… Now!" Alucard exclaimed in a rare, pained tone.

"Why? What's going on?" Luigi asked.

Caleb staggered to his feet holding his left shoulder before Cecile moved to support him, "Alucard… you alright?" He wheezed out.

A sickly purple aura burst from Alucard as the former voivode let out a roar of agony. Kirin's eyes widened as he looked at the others, "You heard the man, let's go!" He exclaimed as they bolted towards the exit.

Escape seemed to die though as Alucard now stood in their path, Kirin's eyes widened, the stance Alucard was in seemed more primal than composed. A dark, amused chuckle came from the red clad vampire, "But you can't leave yet… you didn't say 'Mother, May I?' and that… that's just rude…" He spoke, though the tone and pattern were all wrong. With a sudden jerk, Kirin was sent flying back due to a punch from Alucard, "You might be wondering though… 'Where's my father?' or 'Where's Alucard?' Well…" He gave a sort of mock contemplation, "Well he's gone. I'm in control now…"

"Roman…?" Caleb croaked.

Alucard clicked his tongue, "Not quite. Roman was a good vessel and all, but he largely was unaware of what had happened." Blackened veins became more pronounced along Alucard's cheeks, "If you must call me something… then call me Zamiel." He clenched his fists and chuckled, "This… is going to be so much fun."

* * *

><p>It had been fortunate Caleb reasoned that Zamiel was particularly generous that day. Yet, the problem was that Zamiel was now in possession of an extremely powerful vampire. The team's efforts had to go towards stopping the monstrosity that was Zamiel, Kirin for his own part was astounded that his father could even be controlled by a demon; however, the fact was that they needed a plan to take down Zamiel's new form even if it meant killing Alucard. A fact that, at least initially, seemed to be impossible; however Cecile had considered something that was entirely unorthodox. Caleb recalled his adamant faith in the Maker helped nurture his talents with light magic and while it was unheard of, Cecile had arranged for Caleb to be trained in the holy arts at the Vatican while the others would go to Integra for instructions on how to properly fight Alucard.<p>

While the severity of the situation was apparent, the fact that Caleb and Cecile had some time just to themselves had proven to be tense and at times awkward. To say that Caleb was enamored by the girl was an understatement. Perhaps she had felt the same way for a time, but the problem had been when he had opened up his heart to her the results were not what he had anticipated: She had rejected him. To this day, he couldn't have imagined why; however, it had not hindered the training he was getting. Though their relationship was no longer a physical one, the two remained on relatively good terms in spite of her departure from the team.

Still, Iscariot's trials weren't anything to laugh at; Caleb winced recalling the pain of fighting their Saint. Reaching into his coat pocket, he withdrew a book and smiled.

'_The fact that this Bible works for me just as well as the other Paladins of Iscariot gives me some inclination that perhaps it's either the Maker's Will, or perhaps a mere blessing from the spirit of Alexander Anderson…'_

* * *

><p>Keyblade scrapped against blessed bayonets as the two clashed blades viciously. Caleb leaped back as Anderson swiped at him, "Are you going to actually fight me, Heretic?" The Paladin Saint exclaimed, "Or are we just going to continue this little dance until you get tired?"<p>

"Well I had thought about learning how to waltz, figure I'll impress the ladies a bit more. Cultured badass and all that." Caleb quipped, "But I guess you're not much for having a little fun are you?"

Anderson merely smirked, "Fun's fine and all; however, the goal is to learn our Holy craft is it not?" The boy nodded, "Tell me, do you know why I was posthumously canonized as a Saint?"

"You fought against a man who used his station in your church for his own personal gain? I'd like to think that is the best reason for why someone should be rewarded. But then, history is rarely that simple I should think." Caleb reasoned, "My guess is you were among those that perished in that battle in London that they keep referencing."

Lunging after Caleb, Anderson slammed his fist into Caleb's gut, "Oh yes… but you see, it was in part due to my cleansing this organization of a man unworthy to lead us, as well, my actions against that damned monster of England. Indeed, fighting Alucard was perhaps my greatest moment. And also my greatest failure."

Spinning, Caleb swung his keyblade only to be met by the Saint-Paladin's bayonets and parried away. That part had confused him, "Your greatest failure? Why because you didn't defeat him?"

Anderson shook his head allowing shadows to fall over him with only his glasses illuminated in the darkness, "No boy, I failed because I threw away the one thing that mattered most." The right side of his face began to wriggle and writhe as vines burst from his skin, blood dripped freely as he stared at Caleb with his one good eye, no longer showing the qualities of a man but now holding all the qualities of a beast, "I sacrificed my humanity in a moment of weakness." Anderson's voice had noticeably become metallic as he spoke, "Imagine the worst moments of your life, losing someone who matters most to you whether a brother, a father, your sister, a lover, a son even… imagine wanting that pain taken away in a single instant. Boy… I was weak because I could not bear the agony of losing so many of my brothers and sisters, many I raised since they were mere babes. I was tired and wanted the pain gone."

He gave a dark chuckle, "And to think that damned monster begged me to stay human. He actually begged me not to become the thing I am now." He stared at Caleb, "If you want to defeat that monster, even if he is controlled by something else entirely, you have to be willing to endure the unendurable. Strike out, even in the face of insurmountable pain and agony."

Caleb gulped as the monstrous paladin lurched forward. Caleb parried away the blades; however, he now felt the unmistakable bite of heat piercing the air. Flames erupted in an arc causing the keyblade wielder to react by hastily casting a Reflera spell, "What are you afraid of, Caleb Vanheart?" Anderson crowed over the roar of flames, "Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate. Raise your blade! Fight! Strike!" He exclaimed slashing and stabbing at Caleb who was doing all he could just to avoid the maniacal priest's attacks.

* * *

><p>Anderson's training was certainly rough, Caleb wasn't expecting it to work in the way that he had; yet Anderson's words had left a profound mark upon him. Despair was always the thing that killed people, that and giving up. Kirin's abilities, youth, and experience made him envious of the fact he would never be as young as he was the day before or as strong as he was three weeks ago, but even dying as he was, Caleb couldn't see himself becoming an immortal vampire or even just plain immortal. Life unending had a lot of perks, but it seemed to come with a lot of sadness in it too, Kirin and Seras were two rare oddities in enjoying their endless youth; however, Caleb wasn't blind to the sadness that Alucard tried to mask whenever he spoke fondly of mortals. Caleb didn't want that. He wanted the full experience: Birth, life, joy, sorrow, death, he wanted it all and removing one aspect diluted the whole experience.<p>

Of course, it wasn't as if he didn't hate the fact his time had come so soon. He leaned against the wall thinking about the one fight that he would always remember. Fighting Zamiel while he was controlling Alucard was a monumental task if only for the fact that beating Alucard alone was difficult and Zamiel had nearly beaten him to death when he was in control of Roman. Still, the fact that Caleb had defeated both Zamiel and Alucard had been an achievement he felt put him over both his father and brother.

'_Still… the cost was nearly too much for me. The Rage had once been my biggest weakness as well as being my greatest asset. Mother once described it as bringing out the latent desires in our hearts and I had been afraid to admit that Caleb and the Jackal were one in the same. Gabriel seemed to embrace his own Rage; however, rather than work with it, it seemed to rule him in a way. That advanced stage of his… wasn't what I wanted. Who'd have figured that I'd have been able to master it… truly master the Rage.'_

* * *

><p>Vandor burned as Caleb knelt cradling his dying friend, his battle brother. Kirin lay bleeding profusely with a blessed blade broken off within his chest; Caleb quietly removed his jacket and formed a makeshift pillow for the Black Prince. Caleb grit his teeth in anger as he glanced upon Zamiel, it had not escaped his notice that his vessel bore a look of indiscriminate pain upon his face. It definitely put aside a suspicion that Kirin once held about his own worth to his father. Alucard deep down did have a lot of attachments to his children, Caleb frowned, "You know, Alucard… if you want to end this… now's the time to do it." He mused.<p>

Zamiel twisted Alucard's face into an angry sneer, "Alucard isn't home right now."

"Well that's good for me then buttercup. Because I'm far from feeling merciful…" Caleb muttered as his eyes hardened like steel, "If I have to kill him just to kill you, then I'm sure he'll not only understand it, but approve of it."

"But don't you remember Alucard's one rule? Only a Man can kill a Monster." Zamiel crowed, "The Rage turns you into something monstrous!"

Caleb's eyes turned gunmetal grey as he stalked forward, "Well you are right about something, Alucard will only let himself get killed by one worthy of calling themselves a Man. Not a dog, not a monster, a man can kill a monster. But, that would only really apply on Earth. Laws of the worlds and what have you." Caleb explained, "Why do you think the Sanctum's forces met you here on Cambria?"

Zamiel merely chuckled, "But it still doesn't help you, not really. The Rage-"

Caleb bore down upon Zamiel with his keyblade ignited and swinging downwards upon Zamiel. The demonically infused vampire hastily blocked the incoming strike as Caleb stared hard into the possessed vampire's red eyes with his own, now-yellow eyes. That feral hatred normally present in the Rage was more focused now as opposed to how wild it once was. For the first time, Zamiel felt anxious, "The Rage is not a problem anymore…" Caleb stated as he stepped forward spinning his keyblade like a buzzsaw, "And you… Zamiel the Black Hunter, are my prey…!"

Zamiel felt his vessel's lips slide into a grin. Almost confused, Alucard's body began applauding. The Black Hunter was confused, '_What the…? I thought I was in control of this body…! Wait… of course, Alucard enjoys a good fight. Deep down his body knows he's about to get a fight that will surely amuse him for a time.'_ He smirked before chuckling, "Very well then… show me more! Come, face me then!"

* * *

><p>Caleb glanced at his left arm and rolled up his sleeve musing at the scar wrapping perfectly around his bicep. He had lost his arm in that fight; however, Cambrian medicine was one of the best in the galaxy as they had been able to reattach his arm to his body. Cambria had even managed to save Kirin's life, something he was immensely grateful for; but the ever present threat of Zamiel was not ended with Alucard's defeat. Caleb chuckled softly, the fact was Zamiel was far more stubborn than even the Jackal of the Sanctum was, a fact that annoyed him greatly; however, tracking Zamiel had taken a sharp swerve as the crew had found themselves on a sister planet within Cambria's solar system. If Cambria were to be described with an element, it would be light; this planet could only be described as dark.<p>

Ah yes… Shinzo, that planet had proven to be a simultaneous boon and curse all rolled into one neat little planetary package. Yet, the fact that the team's ship had been forced to land on the dark planet meant that they had little choice but to explore the world that they were, for the moment, trapped on. Caleb shook his head as he thought back to his meeting a certain pink eyed vampire on that planet.

'_Never would have thought it, but perhaps the Maker sent me to Shinzo specifically to meet Maia Tiesto. It seemed then that fate was rearranging the board in that weird cosmic game of chess. Ha… I doubt that I'd get a second chance like that again. But still… Maia was far more knowledgeable over events that honestly were only known to the Six Nation Alliance. I can't really hate her though; after all… she gave me something I can never forget._'

* * *

><p>Caleb merely groaned as he sat in a library pouring over the history of Shinzo in absolute amazement. The world's technological advancements were on par with the Earth's; hell, he would even go as far as to suggest that they were on par with the Sanctum. The different races on this world honestly gave the Earth and Sanctum both a good run for their money in terms of being a cultural and racial melting pot, but the curious thing was that the leaders of Shinzo had all been connected to the Tiesto family. Leaning back and propping his feet up, Caleb had to imagine that meant Maia was the equivalent of royalty, maybe a princess or something.<p>

"You know, they don't really take too kindly to people propping their feet up on the tables." A voice called out. A chuckle followed soon as Caleb flailed in panic before falling from his chair, "I apologize, I didn't mean to scare you."

Caleb groaned as he peered up at Maia, "Oh, believe me, I've been through worse." He grinned before blinking in confusion, "I apologize for uh… earlier. I wasn't aware of your status on this planet."

Maia tilted her head, "Status?"

"Well the whole world is led by your family; I'd imagine that makes you some kind of royalty or something." Caleb shrugged. Maia merely snickered, "I'm sorry…?"

"Sheesh, people put too much stock in titles." She laughed, "Yeah, my father's the ruler of the world, but that doesn't mean I'm some uptight noble. Well… technically I am, but to hell with all that formality and rigidness!"

Caleb cocked an eyebrow, "Well you're certainly a breath of fresh air from Kirin." He stated, "Always seems to have a tree the size of a shoopuf up his keister." He smirked, "So I take it that this isn't a 'watch the outsider' type of thing is it?"

The vampire shook her head, "Not at all, I mean you and your friends are strange, but I don't think you're able to really present much of a threat to us." Caleb looked rather confused, "Sure, you have impressive abilities, but against sheer numbers? Even your vampire friend would be overwhelmed."

"Okay, fair point. So, what's the point of coming to me? I mean I'm sure Kirin, Rikku, Luigi, or Toad can provide a far greater source of entertainment than I can. Besides, I kinda figured it was best to stay away after I had made an ass out of myself around you." He stated rather calmly.

"I suppose that's a sensible reaction; however, I'm not thin skinned. I do however find myself in the unpleasantness of needing some help from your team, you five are quite capable after all." Maia said before sitting down in a chair, "You see… I need some help tracking down a person very dear to me, well… that's partially true, we're both adults I'm sure you can figure my meaning."

Caleb smirked and shook his head, "The galaxy is an awfully big place. So where is this mystery beau of yours?" He inquired.

"I'm not sure."-

"How do you expect me to find someone when I don't have a lead?"-

Maia shook her head, "But you do have a lead…" She stated, "Roman and Alucard, what do they all have in common?"

"They were both controlled by a raving lunatic of a demon." Caleb said, "In fact I'd kind of like to find him in whatever afterlife he's in, I want to repay him for nearly taking my arm." Realization dawned on him, "Wait… your mystery man is connected to Zamiel?"

"More appropriately, he's Zamiel's true vessel." Maia mused, "Voket Thames is a person very near and dear to me; however, the Thames family has a notorious habit of summoning demons and binding them to themselves in an effort to boost their vampiric abilities. Voket is a bit of a black sheep in this regard as he found the practice distasteful; however, his father had bound him to the spirit of the Black Hunter, Zamiel for a time."

"Oh gee, that's just great. I like knowing that there's some kind of crazy that makes Kirin's father as sane as can be. From what I've learned, you've got to be crazier than a cactuar to play with that kind of firepower." Caleb exclaimed before sighing and taking a deep breath, "But run that last part by me again, he was bound to Zamiel once before?"

The Tiesto Heiress nodded, "That's correct. Voket was once bound to the Black Hunter; however, due to the assistance of my family, he was able to exorcise the demon from his body. The Thames Family had once been allowed to freely practice their craft; however, the craft was then banned by my father on personal account of how Voket's mind had been strained by the demon. His father didn't seem to agree, and rebelled. Of course, the elder Thames had been executed for his treason, but even so, his legacy still haunts Voket to this day."

"But… I thought that by defeating Zamiel on Cambria, I had destroyed the spirit altogether?" Caleb asked, Maia shook her head, "Okay… that's just peachy."

"Zamiel is much like a cockroach, he always leaves a piece of himself in whatever vessel he wishes to reclaim at a later date. Voket had once brought this to my attention and at my suggestion he hid himself away on a world that is well… rather infamous for its straddling the line between light and dark." Maia explained as realization spread across Caleb's face, "The World That Never Was is an ideal place if you're looking to hide from something."

Caleb leaned back crossing his arms, "So, you want me to find Voket? It sounds to me like he'd be better off hiding if Zamiel is still after him." Caleb observed, "I mean… if I had a vengeful spirit after me, I'd want to stay as far away from it as I could."

"I'm hoping to exorcise the remaining essence allowing Zamiel to disappear forever." Maia explained, "Though… getting to Voket is going to be a task in itself because I currently have him under guard by one known as the Angel of Death. Though… her memory is incredibly patchy in some areas, then again it's perhaps the result of being thawed from that frozen prison of hers."

The Jackal's eyes widened as he stared at Maia, "Frozen… wait a minute… did you find this Angel of Death on Arendelle by chance?"

Maia nodded, "The poor girl was frozen solid, thankfully I know quite a bit of magic and was able to successfully undo the bulk of the damage done to her physically, mentally I think the trauma forced her to block out a great deal of what had happened to her mentally. But, Marie is a rather interesting young girl." She blinked as Caleb stood up and leaned over with a dark scowl upon his face, "I take it the girl means something to you?"

"Am I that transparent?" He muttered, "I'd like you to release her from her duties."

"You know, most like to talk to me with a semblance of respect, I must say I never truly appreciated it until now." Maia clicked her tongue, "You don't get to make a demand of me, not yet. I'd first like you to mull over my proposal. Help me with Voket and the girl has no reason to stay as a guard for him. She'll be free to go anywhere she wishes whether with you or back to Cambria."

* * *

><p>Caleb had thought it over and after a lengthy discussion with the team, they had agreed to Maia's proposition. In part though, Caleb had empathized with her desire to retrieve Voket, he found himself nervous at the prospects of what would happen upon meeting Marie. It bothered him that he had written her off as having died, yet… he couldn't help but feel that the reunion was long needed even if it wouldn't develop along the path he desired. Closure was needed. Fatigue hit the Jackal as he found himself sliding down and sitting to observe the space battle. He placed a hand over his stab wound and looked at the blood now on his hand, he frowned, "Goddess… I don't want to die." He muttered feeling a thin layer of blood run down the corner of his mouth.<p>

The more he thought on it, the more dying scared him. Still… reuniting with Marie was going to probably be the one thing he was happy about. Even their reunion on The World That Never Was couldn't fill him with enough joy that this did; however grim that may have been. Caleb smiled as he recalled the meeting with Marie, or rather… the fight that had occurred, if one could call it that. He chuckled softly at the thought.

'_Sure, she wasn't able to remember who we were, but it was still comical to see her get annoyed at Kirin for smoking. Hell, even to this day I've never understood her annoyance with tobacco. Then again… maybe that's for the best._'

* * *

><p>The team was definitely surprised by the presence of the archer. The Angel of Death as she had come to be known, wore a radically different outfit than what she had worn before, she no longer favored a casual set up and instead stood wearing what appeared to be a military commando uniform with an armored vest over her chest. She notched an arrow as the team tensed up visibly, "Why are you here?" She asked.<p>

"Marie… don't you recognize us?" Rikku asked, "We're your friends!"

Marie merely drew the arrow back and loosed it. The arrow flew forth as Caleb twisted to the side dodging it, Kirin reached out and plucked the arrow from the air and smirked, "Come now, let's see how the Black Count fares against the Huntress of Cambria." He chuckled.

Luigi shuddered, "You know… you really need to ease up on that whole ominous thing you've got going." He stated before he crackled with electricity, "But… if we're going to have to fight, we're going to have to fight together."

Caleb stepped forward, "I appreciate the enthusiasm guys, but I think it'd be best if I took it from here." He declared, "The objective is to neutralize her, not to cripple her. After all, if we can, I'd like to get her back on the team. I think I'll take her own."

Kirin and Luigi relaxed with the green plumber chuckling, "So what? You want to try and get in her pants or something?" He asked.

Rikku and Toad snorted in laughter while Caleb only shook his head. Marie noticeably was confused and slightly irritated, "I'm surrounded by idiots…" She muttered before glaring at Kirin who had pulled out a cigarette, "Go outside if you're going to smoke, I'd rather not breath that crap in!"

Now it was Caleb's turn to join in the laughter shared by Toad and Rikku, "Well, that's one thing that hasn't changed about you," The Jackal smiled before holding his arms out wide, "Let's dance, shall we?"

Kirin cocked an eyebrow and folded his arms while Rikku and the others looked equally perplexed, "Hey Kirin, if it were you, wouldn't you draw your sword?" The Al Bhed asked tapping her chin with her finger.

"If I wanted to kill her," Kirin stated, "Caleb's made it clear that's not his goal. I say let's see how this plays out."

Marie only smirked, "Well you're certainly an interesting person." She placed her bow on her back before drawing out a knife, "Let's see if you're as good as you think you are."

Lunging after him, she thrust the knife forward. Caleb parried the hand away and twisted around behind her. Spinning around, she thrust out again only to have Caleb grab her wrist and force the knife out of her hand. She looked at him seeing only that same insufferable smile as he shoved her back. Grunting out in frustration, she rushed out and threw a punch only for him to block it. She moved to deliver a kick only to be surprised when he grabbed her leg and twisted her around. He grabbed the bow and quiver before releasing her, "You know… and I am spitballing here, I think Maia chose a poor guardian." He quipped as he tossed the bow and quiver aside before giving a casual shrug of the shoulders, "Maybe it's just me."

Breathing in, Marie sunk into a martial arts stance, "Oh?" Caleb grinned, "So you know kung-fu now?"

"Oh yes…" –

Caleb only chuckled, "Well come on!"

Rikku watched as the two clashed once more, "It's almost like he's just toying with her." She observed, "Like he's not taking this seriously."

Kirin snorted, "Sometimes I wonder if he plans this all out or makes it up as he goes along…" He mused, "Caleb's wearing her down at no expense to himself. Maybe it's because of those sparring matches the two of you had, or maybe it's that training he received on Earth. But he's definitely in control for the moment."

Marie backed off gasping for air while Caleb stood smirking, "Aw come on now, don't tell me that's all you've got cupcake." He grinned.

Her eyes began to flow an eerie blue as the temperature of the room seemed to drop considerably, "Alright wise guy…" Marie muttered, "Let's see how you handle this…!"

Marie threw out her right hand shooting a blast of ice at Caleb who leaped backwards, "Now, now you should know, the cold never bothered me anyway." He chuckled.

The rest of his team merely slapped their foreheads with Kirin shaking his head in disgust, "God damn it, Caleb…"

Rikku was far less pleased, "You know! I had enough of Elsa's singing to last me a life time!" She exclaimed, "If Marie doesn't end you, I'm going to end you for that stupid joke!"

Caleb merely smirked as he shot a jet of flames to meet the blast of cold, "Oh come on, Rikku! You know the words! Sing it with me now, let it go!"

Marie flipped back avoiding the flames, "That's about right… I am surrounded by idiots…"

"More like getting humiliated by one idiot." Toad muttered.

The Huntress moved to retaliate against the mushroom; however, she stopped for a moment and grasped her head before falling to her knees. Caleb's grin dropped as he cautiously stepped over to her, he glanced to Kirin and Rikku who nodded in understanding. The two of them moved closer as Caleb looked up at Luigi, "Might want to get a healing spell ready." He stated before kneeling down at Marie, "Listen to me… don't run from that pain. You're here, safe and with friends."

"Marie, he's right look at me." Rikku said gently, "We were never here to hurt you or the one you're guarding. We're here to help you two. Caleb, he was particularly adamant about coming here."

Marie began to relax ever so slightly as a voice called over the intercoms, "Well, I must admit… I was not expecting this development. You five are certainly very entertaining; however, I would like to speak with your leader. Mister Vanheart, if you please…"

"And why should I come and talk to you?" Caleb bit back as he glanced down at Marie who was still holding her head in pain.

"Simple, you and I seek to be reunited with people we care for."-

Caleb did not budge he stared at Marie, he didn't want to leave her, "You know… if my brother were here, he'd tell you to go." Luigi said, "She's in good hands."

"Luigi's right, we got her from here." Toad chimed in at long last.

"Guys… you just don't get it…" Caleb began.

"They do," Kirin stated, "Only an idiot couldn't guess how you felt about her. Besides, you're forgetting that the four of us can hold our own just as well as you can. So go see what this mystery guy wants."

Still hesitant he glanced down at Marie who looked at him, "If Voket wants you, and then it's best to not disappoint him." She stated.

* * *

><p>Caleb exhaled another blast of smoke, meeting Voket was not what he had expected at all. He had expected him to be exceedingly uptight given the past that he had gone through, yet Voket was much like Caleb himself. Caleb chuckled; he and Voket were far too alike indeed. The major difference was that Caleb was content to serve his country as a dutiful soldier while Voket went into the arms business. Caleb smiled calmly; all in all, Voket was a decent man in the end. It was only the inevitable confrontation with Zamiel for the third time that made things rather hectic.<p>

True to Maia's words, Zamiel was working to not only locate but take control over his true vessel. Caleb frowned remembering the hell that the true Zamiel had put them through, it had shocked him just how powerful Voket made the demon. Though ready to kill him, Maia had been keen to try and save Voket from the demon; that notion was deeply unpopular with the more cynical Kirin, and even the optimistic Rikku had been fierce in her wish to be rid of Zamiel for good. Luigi and Toad, on the other hand seemed to have been under the same belief that Zamiel could be exorcised citing an example on their world.

'_Voket Thames had been one of those rare moments where I really didn't know what to do. Neither side had an appeal to them. On the one hand, I condemn an innocent man to death for the simple fact that he had a screwed up family to begin with, and on the other hand, I would risk everything just on the vague hope that I could have saved him. Then there was the fact that Marie was still bound to Maia's services for the duration. I didn't like it, but… I was going to do everything I could to try and save Voket at the very least. Still it didn't stop a fierce debate about it from erupting among the rest of us…'_

* * *

><p>The team sat at the table in the conference room of the Fahrenheit with tension so thick it was almost constricting. Caleb sighed as he observed the information sent to him courtesy of Maia, "So… I take it there are quite a few objections." He stated plainly. He stood up and observed the team, Rikku looked uncharacteristically grim while Kirin held himself in a composed yet irritated posture. Luigi and Toad looked rather conflicted as well, "So… who's going first?"<p>

A lengthy silence graced the room before the green plumber finally spoke up, "Are we even sure we can defeat him now that he's in his true vessel?" He asked in a quiet voice, "Zamiel was challenging enough when he was controlling Roman, Alucard was made even more powerful, and from what we know of Voket's abilities from both Maia and Marie, we're facing someone who has the combat prowess of all of the original members of Organization XIII."

"Except for Roxas," Rikku chimed in, "But I think we're biting off quite a bit."

"I wouldn't ask you to do anything I wasn't prepared to do Rikku and you know that." The Jackal stated firmly, "I believe we are going to need to get some training on our abilities because as it stands? I'd say there's about a twenty percent chance of success."

"Generous considering that he likely can combine the abilities of the Organization. Do you know how dangerous Xigbar and Saix were?" Kirin grunted, "The Sharpshooter's skills rivaled my father while the Luna Diviner's Berserker ability rivals that Rage of yours, surpasses it even."

"Are we so sure that you're afraid of Zamiel? Or Voket?" Caleb asked.

"It's hard to tell a difference now isn't there?"-

"I think what we're forgetting is that we know what Zamiel is capable of, after all we've seen his abilities when he was using both Roman and Alucard as meat suits." Toad began, "The question is though, how could we replicate our success in sparing Alucard?"

Luigi clicked his tongue, "What about Maia?" The others turned to regard him, "When my brother was fighting the Shadow Queen, she found herself fighting for control against Princess Peach."

"Are you suggesting we pit Voket and Maia against one another?" Rikku asked shaking her head, "That's pretty grim."

"Not at all, what I'm suggesting is that we wear him down, as monumental a task as it is, and we utilize Maia's help in appealing to Voket within Zamiel." Luigi clarified.

"In other words, much like how Alucard subconsciously reacted to my challenging him, we appeal to something strongly within Voket's mind. In this case, Maia," Caleb smiled, "And since you know more about casting spells than any of us, we use you to perform an exorcism."

Luigi grinned as Kirin shifted, "But the problem still remains, none of us even compare to Voket's level of power." He stated firmly, "So how do we proceed with getting to even be able to challenge Voket's level of power?"

The rest of the team deflated before Rikku's eyes widened, "Wait! What about training with Hellsing?" She exclaimed, the attention was on her now, "Yeah! Why not get Integra to train us in order to help bridge that gap between Voket and ourselves?"

"The only problem there Rikku is that Integra doesn't just train anyone. You have to do quite a bit to get her attention." Kirin turned to Caleb, "Something you've done in defeating my father. And Father would vouch for me, but the rest of you…"

"I believe I may have a solution." A voice called over the intercom, "Forgive me… I didn't mean to interrupt, but I couldn't help but take interest in your plight. You see, we have been observing your team for quite some time now."

"Who are you?" Caleb demanded, clearly alarmed that someone had gotten onto the ship without his notice.

A hologram of a woman wearing a military uniform unfamiliar to Caleb and Rikku had appeared on the table, "My name is-"

"Captain Rachel Ashcroft of the United States Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense," Kirin interrupted with a smirk on his face, "You know, I often forget you guys are involved in anything outside of the Americas."

The hologram only sneered at Kirin, "Well, I see the company you keep leaves much to be desired, but luckily my offer does not extend to you Schwarz Graf. My offer is to your remaining three comrades: Staff Lieutenant Corelli, Luigi, and Toad, we are prepared to offer you as much training and assistance as we can to help prepare you for your fight with this Zamiel character."

* * *

><p>The American Bureau and the British Hellsing Organizations had proven to be downright effective in the ways that the team had improved. Caleb fondly recalled how he had hardly recognized Rikku, Luigi, and Toad due to their new wardrobe; they looked more like that commando unit that he had been striving for, the team now needed to locate Zamiel and end him once and for all. Caleb sighed as he looked at the meager remains of his cigarette and frowned he reached into his coat and withdrew another one. He looked at the cigarette before placing it in his mouth; he placed the lit one at the end and began puffing softly to ignite the fresh one. Marie definitely would have slapped him had she been present.<p>

He exhaled a puff of smoke, the burning and protesting of his lungs subsided considerably. He wasn't too sure if it was a consequence of his dying or if it was the fact he was slowly getting used to the tobacco and nicotine entering his lungs. Shrugging, he resumed his train out thought. While defeating Zamiel was a much more arduous task than it was when he controlled Alucard, the fact was that with the combined teamwork and the presence of Maia that the team had successfully purged the demon once and for all. It had been then that Maia upheld her end of the bargain and released Marie from her service, and curiously Voket had promised future assistance should the team call for it.

Caleb smiled exhaling another puff of smoke as he leaned back recalling the first interactions with Marie following the whole ordeal. As Rikku would describe it, the two were tentative and very awkward around one another in a relaxed setting. It was weird how Caleb stuttered and stammered around her when it was easier to talk to the random hook ups he had in his past Caleb chuckled softly blowing smoke into the air once more, '_The funny thing is that I had tripped up like that with Elana as well. But then she was more the chaser in that relationship. With Marie though… it was… well… different, I wanted it to work. I don't know, maybe just talking about things is what helped me out…'_

* * *

><p>The team was on shore leave and taking time to explore Destiny Islands. It had been a time for relaxing and recharging, but for Caleb he wasn't sure what he wanted. He sat on a tree bearing the Islands' trademarked paopu fruit observing the gentle waves of the sea. He leaned back smiling softly, "It's nice out today, isn't it?" A voice called out.<p>

Caleb jumped before glancing down to see Marie walking up to the base of the tree, she certainly looked different in wearing a white summer dress, her blue hair flowed freely in the breeze. She only laughed at him, "I'd figure that you'd be more on guard after all the crap we've been through." She grinned as he landed on the ground.

"Hey, I like to rest and relax like most of you guys!" He exclaimed as he dusted himself off, "So what's up?"

"Well Rikku's annoying Kirin into playing some skee ball, I have no clue where Luigi and the fungus are, and you're off by yourself. I need a bored buddy. And lucky for you, I want you to be my bored buddy." She smiled, "Think of it like those random sojourns you liked to take on those worlds we visited in the past."

Caleb laughed uneasily, "I don't think you'd want that." He said rubbing the back of his neck, "I wasn't exactly a nice guy back then, hell I'm still not really all that much of a good guy now."

Marie smirked, "Oh come on you and I are both adults. You slept around quite a bit, 'Different world, different girl' and all that right?" She asked taking some delight in his stunned gaze, "Toad and Rikku gossip way too much."

"Heh… looks like my Staff Lieutenant needs some more to do on the ship then if she's got time to gossip." Caleb muttered, crossing his arms.

She lightly slugged him in the arm laughing at him, "Don't you dare! I'll admit I'm not so saintly myself, but then you probably knew that when you saw me shoot those Heartless on Cambria." She said as she began walking with him following her, "Besides, I'm not blind, like Kirin said, 'Any idiot can see how you feel about her' so my question is: Why are you so hesitant around me?"

"Simply put? I've had only one serious relationship in my life. While she was killed in action, it left a mark on me." Caleb said stopping suddenly, "Marie, I'm a lot of things but I'm never insincere about my desires. Those I've been with understood my intentions and many were looking for a fling themselves. But, when it came to being around you? I don't know, I just felt… shame I guess. Elana used to say that some people wear masks in order to hide their pain. Anyone who grew up with me: my parents, my brother, or Rikku they all know that I hide a lot of my problems behind jokes and wisecracks." She turned to face him; his eyes were hidden by his bangs, "Being around you though? I don't know I feel about as awkward as a chocobo rider without a saddle."

He looked up revealing a rather uncharacteristically somber look on his face; Marie stepped closer and looked up at him, "So I make things awkward?"

Caleb shook his head, "Not in a bad way. I find myself more relaxed around you, like… I can be myself awkward charm and all, it's unusual for me to be relaxed like that." He grinned, "When I thought you died… I felt lost. I just stumbled around hoping and praying it was all a bad dream that I would wake up from."

"And your relationship with the Papist?" She prodded he looked at her again, "Kirin explained it, perhaps a bit more gently than Rikku."

Caleb sighed he wasn't sure how to explain it, "Cecile… is-was someone I felt strongly for, though I have to wonder if it was a one sided thing or if she was like me and just didn't want to open up?" He shrugged, "But that whole thing ended when I asked her how she felt about me. In a way? Maybe that was how some of my flings felt when it was all said and done, I don't know." He shoved his hands in his pockets, "Maybe I was grieving and reaching out to the first person I could? I don't know."

Marie gave him a sad smile, "So where does that put your feelings for me?"

He stepped closer to her and pulled her into a hug, "My feelings haven't changed at all regarding you. I just don't know how you feel about me. I mean you got quite a bit of a look behind the curtain about me, and I'm still not sure how I feel about the gossiping fungus and my childhood friend talking about me."

Marie laughed as she returned the hug as well, "You're going to have to let that go with them. It was bound to come up sooner or later." She smirked, "Besides, I'm willing to give this a shot if you are."

* * *

><p>Caleb smiled fondly recalling that particular night. It was one of the few times he could ever recall truly being without a care: His duties as a soldier, the plight of keeping the Heartless at bay, the problems cropping up with would-be Xehanorts or demons from beyond trying to take Kingdom Hearts? They were all pushed to the side and all that mattered, at least for that particular moment was their reverie. Granted, like all good things, reality soon came to the forefront. A report had come in regarding an all powerful sorcerer calling up massive legions of heartless. The report had surprisingly come from the legendary keyblade master himself, Sora.<p>

Raistlin Majere was perhaps the most powerful sorcerer of his time, surpassing even the mighty Yen Sid in terms of power. While Raistlin had been powerful in his own rights, the rituals required to gain such power had all but destroyed his body and crippled him with a mysterious disease. To this day, Caleb was never privy as to why Raistlin never sought the use of medicine to cure his illness, though he theorized that no medicine could cure him. It had been through the hope of acquiring Kingdom Hearts that Raistlin would overcome the illness that was slowly killing him. While it was certainly a sympathetic plight, it didn't excuse the wholesale massacring of worlds.

The forces that Raistlin employed wielded magic far more advanced than any that the known powers had ever thought possible; however, the combined military assault from the Sanctum, Earth, and Traverse Town had granted both Caleb's team and Sora's team the opportunity to breach Krynn's defenses and confront the master sorcerer in his own domain. Caleb recalled how effortlessly Raistlin had batted them aside; even Sora's famed Final Form wasn't enough to put so much as a dent in the frail sorcerer. Yet, where Raistlin boasted extraordinary power, he was sorely lacking in endurance. Alucard's intervention was unexpected, yet it was welcome all the same.

'_Perhaps it was fortunate that Alucard had been possessed by Zamiel for a time. The effects had boosted his already impressive defenses to help out against Raistlin, and to top it off, it seemed as if Alucard had retained some of the abilities he demonstrated against me when he was possessed.'_

* * *

><p>Alucard stepped into the massive courtyard with a look of pure boredom on his face, "And here I thought that a team led by the mighty Sora, a team led by the one who defeated me, and my own son could handle a mere sorcerer." He sighed, "I guess that the Sanctum and Destiny Islands don't do nearly as good a job as I had thought. I know I certainly did poor in training you, Kirin."<p>

"Well pardon me…" Caleb exclaimed spitting blood from his mouth, "But perhaps it's because the old geriatric is a bit more than we could have expected! I'd wager he's more powerful than Zamiel. He might be too much even for you, Alucard."

Alucard merely rolled his eyes as Sora sat up coughing hard, "Alucard, so… it apparently the rumors about you weren't exaggerated." The keyblade master staggered to his feet, "I don't know what you've been told about Raistlin, but… I fear this is the one fight you may not be able to win."

A face splitting smile graced the vampire king's face, "Really? Well… I'm certainly inclined to test that theory!" He cackled much to Sora's shock, "Relax little boy, let me take over from here."

Raistlin coughed violently spitting up blood before he stared at the red clad vampire, "So… you too wish to fight me?" He asked tilting his head, "What can you do against a god?"

The Count's cackle grew louder, "A god you say? Well perfect! I can get a true fight then!" He exclaimed happily drawing out his guns, "Well come on so called deity! Strike me down! Smite me from the face of this earth!"

Kirin hoisted Riku to his feet and watched in amusement, "Well… Father certainly seems to have gotten some of his fire back. Definitely seems to be in happier spirits." He muttered ignoring the searing pain that he had been

"He's insane…" Riku croaked, "Your father I mean…"

"Oh he's as mad as a hatter," Kairi stated as she began work on healing Rikku and Marie, "But if you remember Riku, when we made contact with Earth we found out that Alucard was responsible for turning back the Heartless in London."

Kirin shook his head, "Father was happy he got to sing the song, 'London Bridge is Falling Down.'" He laughed in amusement.

Shots rang out from Alucard's silver gun as Raistlin lazily flicked his wrist erecting a barrier. The bullets bounced off as the vampire smirked, "Well, and here I thought you were going to make this boring." He grinned before pointing the Jackal at the sorcerer and fired.

The barrier was shattered as Raistlin was thrown back from the force of the gun. Sora's eyes widened in shock, "A pistol… did that? Maker…" He muttered.

Caleb felt at his left arm recalling how the Casull had been more than enough to sever his arm, "I guess I should be glad that Zamiel never wanted to use that black gun on me…" He rolled up his sleeve and stared at the hideous scar that wrapped around his bicep.

* * *

><p>Caleb had lost track of himself as he found himself staring at the scar that had faded ever slightly. He leaned back thinking about the fight with Raistlin. Mathematically, Raistlin had Alucard outmatched in firepower while the Count held the advantage in terms of defensive ability. Caleb sighed Raistlin was simply defeated by his own colossal power. Basic spells were nothing for the mage to cast; however, complex spells wore down on him considerably, greatly exacerbating his condition. It had only been a blessing from Etro Herself that Raistlin had pushed himself into the brink.<p>

Caleb frowned, Raistlin's defeat should have meant something happy; yet, no one suspected that the mage was actually holding back a threat far more devastating that anything that Xehanort could have imagined…

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Author's<strong>** Notes:**_Well, this was a challenge and a half for me. Some of you might be wondering "Just who is this Caleb character, and why should I care?" Allow me to explain, this whole story is actually based from an old RPG forum that I had been on with several good friends of mine and we had made many stories together. Indeed, Kingdom Hearts: Path of Destiny and its many incarnations and reboots have all been started by myself or those same friends and it's always had the idea of taking place in a post-Xehanort universe as well as being a massive crossover with various anime, games, and even other Disney movies. Well, this story in particular is a sort of sequel to the second forum we had created called "Kingdom Hearts: Darkened Future" albeit adapted and modified heavily for the sake of story flow and weeding out drama for the sake of drama. This Tales Of Kingdom Hearts story is what I would have liked one of the arcs we had all planned out to go through because frankly, we all loved writing with one another yet we all suddenly developed real lives and subsequently haven't had the time or ability to really get cracking on some of the more in depth stories that we were able to make in the past.

And as many writers, far better than I, have often requested please read and review.

_I must give credit though for the characters that are not mine that were used for the story with permission from their creators._

_Voket Thames © Darth-Malazia_

_Maia Tiesto © amaya-wishes_

_Riku Kitsuragi © rikuthedragonslayer_


	2. Tales of the Darkened Future

Tales of the Darkened Future

"_War is cruelty. There is no use trying to reform it. The crueler it is, the sooner it will be over." – William Tecumseh Sherman_

Immediately following the Raistlin event, the crew of the Fahrenheit had been called before the Chancellor of the Sanctum himself. Caleb could only hesitate to think of what it was that the most powerful man in the Sanctum wanted with him that it warranted a face-to-face meeting. Miraculously, there wasn't any sort of pressing concern it had been a mere formality to recognize those who had given their lives and helped stop Raistlin Majere's whole scheme. It was a little ostentatious, but when it came to the military, the Sanctum citizens practically hero worshipped their own military and gave them the highest honors. Caleb recalled how he had shook the hands of various consuls, mayors, even shook the hand of the Praetor of Yevon. It was a nice experience, but Caleb wasn't all that fond of formal events really.

He chuckled taking a drag from his cigarette, with the ceremonies over; he had recalled allowing his team to make the choice on whether or not they remained on the Fahrenheit. Unsurprisingly, Kirin returned to Earth while Luigi and Toad had returned to the Mushroom Kingdom yet all three of them had practically demanded that Caleb keep in touch with them. In fact, one year following the event, Caleb had gotten the team together again; not for a mission or anything like that, but rather for his own wedding. In the year, he came to the conclusion that he had wanted to be with Marie for the rest of his life. Rushed? Perhaps, but she seemed keen on the idea as well.

Yet… it seemed like good news was always preceding bad news in some form. An emergency summit had been called the following year. It had been attended by all members of the Six Nation Alliance in addition to the Empress of Cambria and Maia Tiesto representing their worlds. Caleb and Sora's teams both were in attendance and what they had learned horrified them beyond all comprehension. The Commonwealth of the Disney Kingdom had fallen in the course of seven hours. Even the militarily inclined Kirin had been baffled at the improbability of a war lasting that long.

'_Admittedly, we were all stunned. Taking down a military power in seven hours was considered by many Sanctum military thinkers to be foolishly optimistic if not outright impossible. When we were at odds with Earth and drawing up plans for war, the most optimistic plan for Earth occupation involved a fifty year occupation. The funny thing is we weren't really prepared for anything that King Mickey told us…'_

* * *

><p>The summit became very stunned at the fact that Disney Kingdom fell in seven hours. Kirin stepped forward and coughed uneasily, "With all due respect, You Majesty but that's… impossible." He shook his head, "I could understand if it was a lesser power, but your kingdom is one of the Big Three and yet it was swatted aside like nothing?"<p>

Mickey nodded, "Yeah, that's what I'm saying. They destroyed my home in the course of seven hours. I had only just managed to escape, though… I just… can't believe it was that easy for them." He sighed, "Worse, I can't believe my own brother surrendered the world to them."

That got Sora's attention, "But… you're the King… How can anyone surrender on your behalf?" He asked.

"I imagine that Oswald was acting for the good of those left behind." Mickey shrugged, "It's not like we had any real hope once those monsters broke through the gate."

Riku placed his hand on the holotable and brought up a strange symbol, "If I'm guessing right, this is their emblem." He said taking note of how it looked like a menacing tuning fork, "Mickey, did you by chance happen to catch a name of this group?"

"Oswald only referred to them as 'Our Mysterious Benefactors' which doesn't give us a whole lot." Mickey said, "Though some of the Musketeers gave them the name 'Combine' as a reference to how they seem to be a mixture of organic and technological soldiers."

"Augmentation," Kirin clarified causing the others to turn to him for explanation, "The Earth long considered the possibilities of mechanical augmentation since for the most part we can't replicate the Isariot nanotechnology that gives them their Regenerators."

"So what's the plan?" Caleb chimed in, "If they were able to steamroll your kingdom then chances are they're looking to expand even further. Our worlds may very well be on their agenda as well." He added gravely, "Personally, I'm willing to go charging headlong into your world, You Majesty yet I'd like to know I have everything stacked in my favor first."

"We first need to fortify our respective homeworlds." Persephone proclaimed, "Then if I might be so bold, we send our four keybearers to help liberate worlds that have been claimed by this… Combine."

"Except, we can't expect four keybearers to work without help," Maia said simply, "While it would certainly be worthy of song to hear tales of Sora liberating a world by himself, let us not forget that national alliances did quite a bit to help keep Xehanort from overwhelming all of the worlds. We need to all invoke the Artemis Treaty. I've already convinced the Council and my father to agree to it, we need your help as well, Your Majesty." She stated looking at the Cambrian Empress.

* * *

><p>The Combine had proven themselves a mighty foe, perhaps not as powerful physically or magically like Raistlin, but militarily they were giving both the military discipline of the Sanctum and the ingenuity of the Earth a lot of trouble when it came to conventional warfare. The Zeus Protocol had been of a joint Sanctum-Terran operation which saw the Coalition utilize a series of feints and masquerades to hide key locations such as the Earth, Traverse Town, Twilight Town, the Destiny Islands, and the Sanctum itself. Yet… for as ingenious as the Zeus Protocol was, it ultimately did not change the scope of the war itself. Worlds were being lost far too quickly and the Combine's forces were simply too much to engage beyond hit and run tactics.<p>

Caleb closed his eyes thinking back to the Fall of Cambria. It was one of the darkest moments of the war, if only for the fact that Cambria itself was the homeworld of his wife and it had also been the world where his brother, Gabriel, fell to overwhelming odds. He felt tears run down his face as he chuckled softly.

'_It still bothers me to this day. Cambria was doomed; the royal family ended due in part to the deaths of Persephone's children and her own stubbornness to retreat to safety. I could scarcely believe it, yet Kirin seemed unsurprised. With the puppet regime set up and my brother's corpse charred beneath the ashes of the fallen world, we simply were lost. I still don't know what the Sanctum leadership was thinking during those days… but I remember being genuinely afraid then. I was afraid of what would happen if we failed.'_

* * *

><p>Caleb marched in lockstep with the other soldiers and his own father as they carried a coffin bearing a flag with the Sanctum cog. Military processions were times of grief and tragedy, though soldiers' deaths were common in times of war, it didn't stop Caleb from feeling utterly defeated in this particular case. Caleb was immensely thankful for the cap covering his eyes as he couldn't bear to see the face of Isabella Vanheart, Gabriel's wife. He knew that his little niece was also in attendance, it was tragic that a four year old had to be at a place honoring the dead. His frown grew impossibly deeper as they set the coffin down on the pulley. The officer's cap that had been placed on top along with the Sanctum flag were retrieved and passed down the line of thirteen soldiers with each folding the flag accordingly until it reached him. The weight of the triangle folded flag was enormous as Abram stepped forward and placed the cap on the folded flag.<p>

The Captain steeled himself as he carried both flag and cap over to Isabella and Keira, he raised his head before speaking in a voice he didn't quite recognize as his own, "This flag is presented on behalf of a grateful nation and the Sanctum Army as a token of appreciation for your loved one's honorable and faithful service." He recited. Handing her the flag, he placed his right arm across his chest clenching his hand in a fist and bowing at the waist.

He walked back catching several in attendance. He recognized many of them as Cambrian refugees, he definitely hated military funerals. Though, in this particular case, he was happy knowing that Gabriel's sacrifice had saved several lives. He sighed before taking his place alongside his fellow comrades in arms. Out of the peripheral he glanced at his team taking note of how black seemed almost alien on Luigi and Toad while even Kirin seemed noticeably grimmer than usual. Marie had been composed, yet the grief was overwhelming. Caleb felt selfish in a way though, grieving over the loss of his brother when she lost her entire world.

The rifle shots snapped him from his inner thoughts catching sight of Keira flinching with each shot, '_Losing her father… Maker… I wish that I could pull him back now and make him witness what he left behind… Stubborn bastard…'_ He thought almost bitterly.

The burial process had not been easier as the four year old began to question why they were putting dirt on her father. Isabella only replied tonelessly at what was happening and what had happened next tore at Caleb's very soul, "But… Daddy's got a lot of work to do, Mommy. If they bury him, he can't do his work." Keira wailed unhappy at what was happening, "Stop it! Stop burying him!"

Caleb glanced to the left and saw Rikku placing a hand over her face while his father seemed to almost tremble. He could only lower his head slightly and screw his eyes shut listening to his niece scream and cry. Rage and grief were all he could feel at the moment, he hated the Combine more than any foe he had ever faced, and he hated them all the more for bringing grief to a family, a four year old that was the sweetest thing in the world. He grieved silently as the procession began clearing out.

With Keira calm now, Caleb walked over to Isabella and frowned at her dull expression, "He died a hero," He spoke softly.

"I didn't want a hero…" She muttered, "I wanted a husband… how could this happen? How could you let him die like that? To those monsters!"

A loud smack resonated throughout the cemetery, those that remained turned to see Caleb turned with a nasty red handprint on his right cheek. Rikku walked over, "Isabella… you know he didn't want to leave Gabriel…" She began before Isabella suddenly pulled Caleb into a tight embrace.

He only returned the hug allowing her to cry into his chest, he couldn't say anything really, nothing could be said that would make her feel any better. Things were quieter as more people began clearing out. Only Caleb himself remained as he stared at the tombstone. He sighed removing his cap and staring sadly at Gabriel's tombstone, "Brigadier General… a two rank promotion just for dying in the line of duty. You stubborn fool…" He sighed.

"Caleb?" He glanced back to see Marie walking up to him carrying her coat.

"You know… there's a part of me that would very much like to bring him back and kill him all over again, just for putting his wife through that hell. I think it's a damn shame really… I was supposed to try and surpass him." He replied evenly, "I can't even imagine how Father is treating this whole event."

"Are you alright?" She asked watching him place his officer's cap back on.

"Yeah, it's just a terrible for rain." He croaked out as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Marie blinked in confusion, it was an otherwise normal day with the exception of the blood red sunset, "It's not raining…" She began.

"Yes it is."

Walking up beside him she placed an arm around Caleb and sighed, "Oh. So it is." She muttered.

* * *

><p>Gabriel's death had only been the beginning of bad news for the Coalition. Destiny Islands and Shinzo were next to on the Combine's list and beyond that, Caleb's team had been called to Earth to assist in the defense of the planet. Sora and his team had been called to the defense of the Destiny Islands while Voket Thames' weapons manufacturing plants had begun experimenting with a rather unique element known as petrusite during the time of the invasion of Shinzo. The Earth itself seemed to have done the impossible during a skirmish over Wonderland in capturing one of the striders. Project Gladius as they called it had become one of the few things that placed the Earth neck and neck with the Sanctum and Shinzo directly.<p>

Caleb sighed recalling how the team had been sent to various nations of the Earth to assist in their defenses. Kirin was sent to Germany, Marie was sent to Russia, Luigi had been placed in Brazil, Toad had been sent to Egypt, Rikku had been placed in Saudi Arabia, while Caleb himself had been sent to the United States. Meeting the President was perhaps the most surreal experience for him aside from meeting Chancellor Ondore. Matthew Harker was perhaps a very blunt politician, yet it was almost mind numbing how popular he was with the American public. He had met with many people, particularly Rachel Ashcroft who knew Kirin by name, reputation, and familial connection to Alucard. Yet… there was one meeting that he wasn't pleased with, if only because of how awkward it was.

'_Things had apparently been bad if the United States, for all of their nationalism, were allowing the Iscariot Organization to give assistance to the Bureau. It must have been a joke that they just so happened to send Cecile to give assistance. It wouldn't even surprise me if Director Takagi understood what had happened between us. Maker, I wouldn't even put it past her to try and get the two of us to bury the hatchet. Still… I just wish it hadn't been so damned awkward.'_

* * *

><p>Caleb sighed running a hand through his hair as he stared at the map of the continental United States. Rachel stepped up, "Anything you're curious about, Commander?" She asked with an even tone.<p>

"Frankly, I don't know much about your country other than what I've gathered from various history books. But from what I've gathered, your country seems to place heavier emphasis on the Midwest due to it being the agricultural hub of the nation." Caleb explained, "Effectively, we're fighting more to keep the Combine from removing the agricultural capability of the country versus actually protecting the West Coast. Makes me almost wonder why we even have military forces in California, Washington, and Oregon if it's so grim."

Rachel sighed, "As grim as it is, we simply cannot protect the whole country even with the aid of the various militias bolstering the armed forces. It would be disastrous to even try. The President is a war veteran and even knowing sacrifices must be made doesn't make ordering soldiers to their deaths any easier on him." She stated, "Yet… the point is to keep the morale high among the general population. We're not career soldiers like the Sanctum, and we're certainly not strict on doctrine like you lot."

Caleb laughed, "It is true our plans for theoretical war with Earth gave us a chance at occupying the planet at best for fifty five years, the biggest problem areas being the Americas and the Middle East." He admittedly catching Rachel's ire, "Oh please, it's not like you all haven't planned out a war with your allies."

"Fair point." The Bureau captain smirked, "Still, not something we'd admit so brazenly."

"I leave diplomacy to the politicians." Caleb grinned, "I prefer a more direct approach."

A knock on the door caused the two of them to turn, "Enter." Rachel called out.

The door opened as a head of familiar snowy white hair entered the room. Caleb blinked in surprise as Cecile Novak walked in calmly, "Cecile Novak, reporting in." She replied in a rather professional tone.

Rachel only grinned, "You, my dear are honestly the cutest thing that's walked through my door." She stated causing Caleb to splutter, "Oh? You didn't know that about me?"

Caleb coughed trying to regain composure, "Well… that's certainly explains why Kirin warned me not to try and get real chummy with you." He laughed.

"And I'm sure your wife would just love to know that you're just as flirtatious as you used to be." Cecile stated before taking her seat, "Can we get on with the meeting?"

Rachel cocked an eyebrow, "Oooh… icy. You two have a history?" She gave a snort of amusement, "Well Snowy, if you want to ever talk about it over some drinks, I'll buy!"

"Captain." Caleb began adopting a business tone, "Can you give us the room, please?"

Getting the hint, Rachel walked out of the room and shut the door. Caleb sighed and sat down across from Cecile frowning. It was definitely an awkward moment, yet due to the extraordinary circumstances it necessitated clearing the air for the sake of all involved. Yet, he wasn't quite sure how to broach the subject, "What's wrong with you?" He asked calmly.

Cecile looked at him firmly before closing her eyes and sighing, "I'm not sure," She said opening her eyes, "I want to say it is stress, especially hearing about what happened to the Disney Kingdom. It almost makes me wonder, if God truly did create us in His image, then why did He give us so much adversity?"

"I'm not sure what the Judeo-Christian belief is, but the Chant of Etro also seemed more like a beautiful song to me than a real life lesson." Caleb mused, "To tell you the truth, I'm terrified. I mean, my brother was a powerful soldier in his own right and he was killed by them during Cambria's fall. I'm not happy with my team being scattered across the Earth, and more importantly I'm not happy about my wife being where I can't protect her in the event someone tries to take a shot at her."

Cecile smiled, "Well, it is nice to finally get a human answer out of you. But, think about something for a second, whatever you're feeling, they're all probably feeling. Fire forged friends and all that." She mused, "I've got my brothers and sisters to worry about whether they're paladins or Seekers. Marie's probably worried sick about you just as you're worried about her."

Caleb chuckled, "It's true, but I also have to ask, are you and I okay?" He was genuinely curious, "I mean… we didn't exactly leave on the absolute best of terms."

She thought about it crossing her arms, she shrugged, "I have to admit." She began, "I wasn't sure of how I really felt back then, but I am happy for the both of you." She looked at him almost anticipating his next question, "As for how I feel now, well… that's between myself and God."

Caleb frowned, "I see. Well however it is you feel, I do at least want to remain friends." He said with a small smile, "So, have you gotten any ideas for how to help defend the States?"

An almost devious grin graced the Iscariot Seeker's face, "Oh… I do."

* * *

><p>Caleb exhaled a plume of smoke before wincing in pain. Cecile's skills as a healer had helped to keep soldiers in combat for far longer, yet even in spite of this boost the western United States threatened to buckle under the might of the seemingly invincible Combine war machine. However, it had been as if the Maker Herself descended from the Heavens bringing the entire Sanctum fleet. The foundations for the Brussels-Galtean Alliance had been ever so steady; however, the Terran Reclamation had helped to dissolve any lingering tensions between the two nations. Sanctum soldiers fought viciously to protect Terran land and demanded nothing in return. The team had emerged battered, but none worse for the wear as they had begun planning out the plans to turn the Combine back towards the source of the conflict: Disney Kingdom.<p>

Taking the fight to the heart of the Combine proved to be no small task as reclaiming worlds such as Cambria and Wonderland were difficult in and of themselves; however, Shinzo had proven to be one of the only other worlds that had not fallen victim to the Combine due in no small part to Voket's petrusite weapons being developed. With the technological power of Shinzo backing the Coalition, the war began to turn in their favor. A strike force led by Sora and Caleb's teams would pierce straight at the heart of the Combine's incursion into their dimension and ultimately conclude the war.

Caleb grimaced recalling how he should have died during the final push against the Advisors. They had holed themselves up in Mickey's Castle, or the Citadel, as the Combine transmissions called it, and were guarded by some of the more fanatical elements of their ranks. Yet… he wasn't quite prepared for the brain probing that he got from the Advisors. He snorted in derision. Almost in a state of limbo between life and death, Caleb had met with a grey suited man who presented him with a choice.

'_Perhaps it would've been better to have died there in Citadel. Chances are that those 'Unforeseen Consequences' he spoke of wouldn't have unfolded the way that they did. Then again… he even admitted that he wasn't sure as to what would happen. I still don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing that he took interest in me…_'

* * *

><p>Groaning Caleb staggered to his feet before observing the situation around him. He glanced around seeing everyone frozen in place with their eyes wide in horror, "Um… hello?" He walked over to Kirin and waved his hand in front of the vampire's face, "Yo, Kirin? Can you hear me?"<p>

"I'm… afraid that they cannot, Mister Vanheart." A raspy voice spoke, Caleb noted how it seemed that galactic standard seemed alien on his lips and there had been an unusual emphasis on certain syllables. Caleb turned to see a man with gray hair and steely turquoise eyes that held an unusual glow to them.

"Okay… so I take it that I'm dead?" Caleb guessed, "Well, I have to admit you're not what I was expecting. So what's the meaning of life and all that?"

The man merely smiled in a way that unnerved the young captain, "I assure you Mister Vanheart that you are not dead." He stated, "Yet… you are not alive either. You are here because you… have a choice."

"A choice? Just who… or what are you? A deity?"

The man only chuckled, "I have… many names. Though… a god, that has been thrown around by many. I am simply… a business man. I observe potential contracts and present them… to my employers. In this particular case; however… I find that I am acting in the face of opposition. There is… a prevailing opinion that you… not worth much. Yet… I remain confident that you are worth much more than the initial… appraisal." He stated with a sense of amusement, "Yet… you asked who I was, some have come to call me… a government man, a G-Man if you wish. For now, that shall serve as my name."

"I'm… flattered, I think?" Caleb said uneasily, "G-Man, huh… Alright, I've had to work with worse."

The G-Man only gestured towards a table with two chairs sitting across from one another. He sat his briefcase down upon the table and opened the briefcase, "Please… join me, Mister Vanheart." He stated evenly, "You and I have much to discuss."

Swallowing hard, Caleb walked over and took his seat before clearing his throat, "If you're doing this in the face of opposition…" He began carefully, "Then why do it in the first place?"

The man only smiled in that same uneasy manner, "Well… it is my understanding that you have done quite a bit to disrupt the plans of your enemies…Raistlin and the Universal Union, or as you call them the Combine. Considering that, I find my employers to be vastly underestimating your talents. In other realities I might have offered you a full contract or the option of taking part in a battle you have no real chance of winning; however… I find that it is not necessary here."

"Well, I couldn't have done any of the things that I did without the help of my friends." Caleb explained, "Beyond that, I think I'm just an ordinary guy. Ordinary soldier with a wife who's probably looking to find a way to drag me back to the realm of the living just so she can kill me herself." He laughed while scratching the back of his head.

"Indeed. That is what I find most remarkable about you," The G-Man replied placing his fingers together, "It is something that you share with… another." He smirked softly, "What I offer you is this: Life anew." He raised one finger to silence the captain, "However… normally I agree to abide by certain restrictions… This would classify as violating that agreement."

Caleb nodded slowly, "So what, I would revive as one of those headcrab zombies or something?" He asked paling at the thought.

"Nothing quite as fanciful as that, there are… unforeseen consequences to what I suggest. Unfortunately… there is not a way that I can reveal them for I do not know what they are." The G-Man explained, "Should you take my offer… there is no going back. You will reap those consequences no matter what they may be. For we shall never meet again."

"I accept."

"Truly? Think carefully now…"

Caleb only sighed, "I see it like this, there's the deal you're giving me. Only a crazy person or a person at peace would reject such a deal. My other option is to march on into the afterlife. Not real pleasant for one like myself." He blinked for a moment, "What… what about my brother?"

The G-Man only shook his head, "I'm sorry Mister Vanheart, but my offer only extends to you and you alone…"

"Wow…" Caleb exhaled, "Now that's a bummer… Still, I'm confident that my friends would never let me hear the end of it if I were to reject this deal. I don't like the idea that my brother can't return, but… I did promise Gabriel that I would look after his daughter. Yeah… I accept all the same."

"Very well, just remember… no regrets." The G-Man chuckled, "Wake up Mister Vanheart, wake up and smell the ashes.

* * *

><p>Caleb sighed, "Yeah… unforeseen consequences… How right he was…" He muttered, "And Marie… she was confident we could get through it no matter what happened."<p>

Initially things looked to be picking up with the Combine being driven back to wherever it was that they came from, along with the various Heartless sweeps that had been conducted. It almost seemed as if everything was slowly coming back to normal. Yet… the G-man's warnings had made him uneasy in the coming days…

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's<strong>_** Notes:** Alright, so second chapter is up. Let me tell you guys, this was a bit of a challenge simply because it seems that in the Half-Life franchise, the Combine is an almost invincible juggernaut when facing down the combined militaries of the Earth. However, the game is changed if you take the Combine and thrust them into a universe where the political powers are not only capable of interstellar combat but also feats of magic. As many will no doubt recognize, the funeral scene was directly taken from Full Metal Alchemist with the funeral of Maes Hughes. Yet, I have to admit I enjoyed writing out the scene with the G-Man more than anything else. Some might even recognize the usage of petrusite from the Killzone franchise, admittedly that was because Voket Thames is, in a way, like Jorhan Stahl just not as crazy.

As always, please read and review.


End file.
